Death of an Ocean
by SaphirasMagic
Summary: Storms life was riped apart by Voldemort, yet she remembers not a thing. Raised by Dumbledore in the halls of Hogwarts, she learns things other young wizards would not. Will she ever have the strength to remember her past? or forget forever...
1. Chapter 1

_Dead. Everyone. _

_Not one child, mother, father, adult lay untouched from the horror that was Lord Voldemort. Every single life was swept away by the green flash of light that the Dark Lord wielded with pleasure. Blood curtailing screams had filled the air that night, Crucio spells sending even the most brave into tears on the floor, the two words of Avada Kadavra finally giving them the end they asked for. _

_Dead. Everyone._

_She had hid in the cupboard, obeying the words of her loving father, his dark blue eyes usually filled with a happy spark, worried and firm, whispering words of love and comfort as he hid her away in the dark of the little space. His kind face that was graced with the unruly dark hair and beard of a sailor, his weathered face that usually smiled at the mere sight of his little girl now sad and scared for her safety. He had placed her inside that space, taking a big silver anchor pendent off from around his neck and sliping it around hers. _

"_Always remember where you come from, lass. Never forget the howl of the ocean wind or the rolling waves of high tide. Remember, dear lass, that you were born in the belly of a ship, in the dark of night to the seas incredible power. You are as part of the ocean as the rest of us. Never forget, Storm." _

_Dead. Everyone. _

_The young girl had not known what it was her father was speaking of at the time, yet as she sat curled up in the cupboard with tears rolling down her face, screams echoing in her ears and her little hand clenched around the heavy iron anchor pendent, she knew one thing for certain. Her Da would not be coming back for her. _

_Dead. Everyone. _

_The worse part was when she finally heard his dying scream. He screamed her name so loud that her whole world shook. She could not help but scream back; yet as she tried to break out of her confinement, she found she could not, and could only listen as her fathers scream silenced. _

_Dead. Everyone. _

_Later, young Storm would look up with blinding tears as the cupboard opened to see quite an odd sight. A very old man would stood before her, with a snow white beard that was longer than even her Da's, and robes so odd that she wondered if she was dreaming. He would have a kind and wrinkled face that would smile at her sadly, and his hand would reach out to take hers. He would pick her up out of cupboard and hold her toddler form in his arms as he walked out of the now destroyed home that she had once lived in. _

_Dead. Everyone. _

_She would look on in horror at all her dead family, and scream out in pain when she saw the dead form of her father. She would scramble down from the old mans arms and run over to her fathers open eyes and begin to repeatedly shake him, pleading for the once jolly man to awake. For he could not be dead, no. Not her father. _

_Yet as she sat there screaming at the dead mans body and crying with fresh tears, the old man would carefully pick her back up and continue to carry her away, her head looking over his shoulder and reaching back out to her father. _

_Dead. Everyone. _

_Throughout the years to pass, the young toddler would grow in the care of who she now knew as the man Dumbledore. He would become like a grandfather to her, and that would be just what she would call him. As she grew, she would wander the halls of her 'Grandfathers' school, memorizing the passage ways and exploring every inch of the old castle. She would completely forget about that night, her tinny brain refusing to remember it. _

_She would know deep down that Dumbledore was not her Grandfather, yet she would refuse to think upon it. She would always wear the necklace, though would not know why. She would have dreams every single night about that time, yet when she would wake up, she would remember not a thing. From the time that the incident had occered and the time when she would be set to start her own classes at Hogwarts, she would completely forget about Lord Voldemort and the death of her father. She would simply not be able to cope with it all. _

_Dead. Everyone. _

_Yet throughout all these years, young Storm would talk very little. Only to answer a question if needed or to get someone's attention if nothing else worked. It would be not because she was shy, yet because she simply did not want to talk. Instead she would listen. And that would be how at the age of eleven years that she would be more bright then even the infamous Herminie, know more about the halls then the trouble making Wesley twins, and be known by every single student who had already attended Hogwarts previously. _

_Yet even still. Everyone she had first known was dead. _

_Dead._

_Everyone. _

_But Storm MacDuff. _


	2. Chapter 2

December 4th, 1990

Storm sat in the center of Grandfather Albus' circular office with the young phoenix, Fawkes, sitting on her shoulder and a heavy leathered book open in front of her. The book was on the principles of divination, a subject that the young witch was quite fascinated with. However, from the fake glaze on the face of the current professor, Storm highly doubted that she would learn much from listening in on her classes. So instead in the office she sat, reading her time away in a book that was not exactly meant for her.

"Reading again, are we?"

Storm looked up as Albus Dumbledore walked into his office, his eyes sparkling and his mouth twitching. She blushed and closed the book in front of her with a flip of her wrist. "Sorry Grandfather," she mumbled incoherently as Fawkes squawked at his true master, yet not so surprisingly staying on the shoulder of his younger master.

Dumbledore smiled to himself as he flicked his wand, sending the book back to the page that his young charge had been reading. "There is no harm in reading, my dear girl. It's not technically a rule in the ministry. Yet." Storm smiled at his wink and continued to read as she idly stroked Fawkes bright coloured wings.

"Harry Potter starts at Hogwarts next year." The words came absolutely out of no where, and Dumbledore raised a single eyebrow at his charge. Yet he was used to such things coming from the darling young girl. There was a reason she was so interested in divination, after all.

"Why yes, he is. Why is it that you state this fact?"

Storm shook herself out of her thoughts. The young boy's face had been implanted in her mind for days now. "His being here is going to set everything in motion, wont it?" She touched the iron pendent around her neck.

Dumbledore had to sigh. "Yes my dear Storm. It will."

August 28th, 1991

Diagon Ally was completely packed to the brink of bursting when young Storm MacDuff stepped through the wall, clutching tightly the dark black clothing of Professor McGonagall, trying desperately to disappear into their folds. Crowded was a word the young witch was very accustomed to, living in the halls of Hogwarts, yet this was something entirely new.

In a word, it was quite scary.

Professor McGonagall smiled to herself as she looked down through her glasses at her good friends adopted granddaughter. Most every teacher in the school had a soft spot for the scrawny, black haired girl, even that stuck up Severus Snape didn't look at her with as much contempt as he did the other students. There was just something about that little wizard that touched the hearts of all of them.

That, and Albus would have no one to disregard his "granddaughter."

But in the thought frame of Storm, she noticed not that she was treated with more love then the other students. For to her, all the professors were her family. It was Aunt McGonagall and Uncle Haggrid, Auntie Sprout and Uncle Flitwick. It was quite amusing to the professors when the younger Storm had decided them all family, though annoying to others. Like dear old Snape for example. Yet still no one complained. It was just the effect she had on all of them.

"Come now Storm. You cannot hide in my robes forever. We must find you your own."

Storm looked out from the black folds at all the children running around glee filled as they bought their wands and owls. Children who she would go to class with. Children who would very likely run her into the ground until there was nothing left of her.

"Oi! MacDuff!" Storm looked up in fear at the unknown voice, only to find George and Fred Weasley rushing over towards her and Professor McGonagall. The familiar red headed faces made her relax just a little and she stepped out from McGonagall's robes; a little.

The two boys stopped in front of Storm and each punched her on the arm. "Oh look here Fred," George stated. "The little ones starting up at Hogwarts!"

"What are you babbling about, George?" Fred exclaimed back. "Don't you know that this scrawny little thing has been at Hogwarts for years? Where have you been?"

George laughed. "Don't be stupid Fred. Why of cour – "

McGonagall cleared her throat then, and the twins finally realized who they were in the presence of as their parents walked up behind them. "O-oh. Professor McGonagall. Didn't see you there." They stated together.

McGonagall looked at them over the tops of her spectacles, in a very McGonagall like fashion and raised one single eyebrow. "Why yes, I noticed." She nodded to the two Weasley parents and other children as they walked up. "Mr and Mrs. Weasley. How nice it is to see you again."

Mrs. Weasley smiled a bit nervously before glaring at her two boys. "Professor McGonagall. I dare hope that my two lads weren't giving you too much trouble."

McGonagall cracked a rare smile. "Not yet they haven't. We shall see by the time Christmas rolls around though."

Storm took her silent time to regard the other Weasley's that had accompanied the two she knew. One was younger, only about nine, with long ginger hair that fell straight around her cute face. The other was a boy of Storms age, with a heavy coating of freckles and unruly red hair. i Ron, /i she thought to herself. i A to be friend of Harry Potters. /i

Ron smiled at Storm a bit painfully then. "Hello," he stated quite blankly. "I'm Ron."

Storm merely stared at the boy who would at one point end up with Hermione, another to be friend of Harry's. She could see the frizzy brown haired girl walking with her muggle parents out of the corner of her eyes, and had to wonder to herself how two sole mates could walk so close to one another and not notice a thing.

Freaked out by Storm's stare, Ron turned away, leaving the frightened Storm to find herself latter walking to the wand shop with her hands clenched in McGonagall's skirts and playing with the heavy iron pendent under her shirt.

A wand, 11¼ blackthorn with a dragon heartstring core. Robes, black as night to fit in with the Hogwarts students. Books, that had already been read and memorized by Storm. Quills, parchment, blah, blah, blah.

Storm had everything she needed.

Everything, but an animal.

Owls were too nocturnal. Rats were creepy. Snakes…well she was defiantly not going to be a Slytherin. Toad? That just asked for a shudder. No animal took to her like Fawkes did, and even Fawkes didn't fit right. It mattered not, Dumbledore had said upon seeing Storms sad face. She would find something to keep her company.

iThough preferably someone,/i she thought.

September 1st 1991

"You can't hide down there forever, Storm. Yer never gonna make friends that way!" Haggrid gently pulled the black clad young witch out from behind her as the sound of the Hogwarts Express screamed in from the mountains. Minutes away, and Storm was far from excited to meeting her new classmates.

She shook her head and went to hide back behind Haggrid, who gave a weary sigh. "Yer never usually this shy, Storm. What be wrong wit'cha?"

Storm merely shook her head again, and her eyes got wide when Haggrid picked her up and placed her in front of himself as the train rolled in, his lantern held high against the blackness that hid her well. "U-uncle Haggrid…must I?"

Haggrid shook his head and smiled. "Yes you must, Storm. You can't be like this forever. Come now. I think Harry will be getting off soon."

The name of one of the students she had already had visions about made her shiver, and she realized that she didn't really want to meet The Boy who Lived. For who would want to meet the person who's life she knew more about then her own, and not be able to tell him a single thing about the horrors he would see, in this year alone?

However, thankfully, Harry Potter was not of the first group off. Instead leading a pack of children was another child she had dreamt about. Draco Malfoy. Her visions about the young Malfoy boy were about as prominent as Harry's, and she was just as scared to meet the sneering boy as she was to meet the boy who lived.

Yet as Haggrid moved forward to meet the first years, Storm stayed back, standing still as a board and her deep blue eyes watching and memorizing every single face that came off the train. As the Seeing Storm set in, Shy Storm disappeared, and dark eyes turned to light eyes, and scared turned into creepy.

For over there was Neville Longbottom, a nervous boy who would surprisingly grace the common room of Gryffindor, constantly loosing his toad. And the twins, Parvaiti and Padma Patil, soon to be broken apart into separate houses. Parvaiti would be unfortunate enough to accompany a very shy Harry to the Yule Ball, yes that would be humorous indeed.

Ugh, and the prude Pansy Parkinson, the young girl would turn into quite the witch, and not in the magical kind. Storm disliked the dark haired girl at that very first moment that she laid eyes on her, though why she didn't know. Yet as she saw the young girl flirting with the blond haired Draco, she had to roll her eyes. What a pathetic girl.

So many children, so many roles to play, so many futures that all tied into The Boy who Lived. They knew nothing of the horrors to befall Hogwarts because of their arrival. Nay, they knew nothing at all.

"Oi! What is your problem? Staring like that. Don't you know it's rude?"


End file.
